Pasos
by CNagisa
Summary: Todo empezo con una cordial invitación, para terminar cayendo en esa trampa llamada "Rusia". Yaoi.
1. Invitación

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen o.ó

Pareja: _Rusia (Ivan) x Canadá (Matthew)_

_Bueno, otra mas de este par n.n tan adorable (?) Mmhh... El titulo del fic se debe a los, justamente, pasos que se van dando entre los dos. Es cortito, cuatro capítulos para nada extensos XD_

_

* * *

_****

**Pasos.-**

**

* * *

  
**

_Invitación._

A la puerta de Canadá había llegado una carta prolijamente cerrada, por parte de Rusia. La leyó, sonriendo nervioso.

El lunes por la mañana preparo un pequeño bolso, con algunas cosas; abrigos y demás, ante los ojos de su hermano.

-No me parece buena idea-repuso sosteniendo a Kumajirou.

Lo miro un poco decepcionado-Vamos Alfred, no te preocupes-dijo, terminando la tarea.

-No vayas, Matthew-se le acercó, dejando al oso sobre la cama para agarrarle los hombros-Rusia no es bueno, es raro y quizás… quiera hacerte daño.

Rió ante las ocurrencias del muchacho, que lo sostenía con firmeza.

"Si te lastima, me estaría lastimando a mi".

Frunció el ceño apartando las manos, de ahí venia el motivo por el cual estaba así: él mismo.

Para el canadiense no todo giraba alrededor de América, en silencio alzo el equipaje y se despidió de su mascota, que quedaría al cuidado del otro.

Ya en la puerta, volvió la mirada al otro gemelo y le sonrió dulcemente.

"No sucederá nada" concluyo, antes de marcharse.

* * *

_Continua ._.U_


	2. Cordial

_Segundo capitulo._

* * *

_Cordial._

Tocó el timbre de la casa del ruso, el clima estaba gélido. Se abrazo mientras esperaba a que alguien abriera la puerta.

Fue el mismo Rusia quien lo hizo, estaba solo ya que las personas que estaban a su lado, se fueron independizando de a poco.

-Matthew-lo entro, empujándolo con suavidad, del hombro-Pasa, hace mucho frío afuera, dah.

Cabizbajo, le hizo caso. El hogar de Ivan era grande aunque cálido; estaba en silencio, salvo por algunos crujidos de madera.

Sin avisar, le quito el bolso y el abrigo, para dejarlos en el perchero del vestíbulo.

-¿Qué traes?-preguntó, sacudiendo el bulto antes de colgarlo.

-Eh, abrigos… y unas cosas de viaje-su voz era tímida y le costaba mantener la mirada alta.

"Haces bien en estar preparado".

Confundido parpadeo mirándolo, eso último sonaba ¿Extraño?

Fue llevado al comedor, donde la cena ya estaba servida; le parecía curiosa la idea de comer algo exótico.

"Será una agradable cena" se dijo a si mismo. Al final su hermano había exagerado con Ivan. Sin darse cuenta una enorme sonrisa y un rubor se presentaron en su rostro. Por supuesto que Ivan se dio cuenta enseguida, pero disimulo el encanto que le provocaba aquella imagen.

La cena pasó entre charlas, anécdotas y risas, olvidándose el objetivo de ésta misma; es que en realidad no lo había, para Rusia no había motivos diplomáticos ni formales, solamente quería de su compañía, que lo relajaba.

Hacia tiempo buscaba una oportunidad para acercársele pero siendo tan tosco en asuntos así, le resultaba difícil.

Todo resulto mejor de lo esperado pero ya era hora de marcharse.

Acomodó la bufanda clara alrededor de su cuello delgado-Ha sido maravilloso todo-le agarro las manos, agradeciéndole.

El ruso sólo lo observaba; cada expresión, movimiento, palabras. Todo.

* * *

_Ehm, sí, continua D;_


	3. Deseo

_Tercera parte._

* * *

_Deseo._

Lo soltó despacio, agregando-Hoy me has demostrado que mi hermano esta equivocado, Ivan.

Rusia se sonrojo levemente al oír "Eres muy amable". No supo porque; si era por su voz, la gentileza que mostraba o su fragilidad, pero no dudo en agarrarle las muñecas y besarlo.

"¿Por qué…?" balbuceo, apenas fue soltado. Sonrojado dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos, por el miedo, al ser empujado contra la puerta. La espalda le resonó contra ésta.

Sintió los dedos presionándole los brazos. Entreabrió los ojos, lloroso y tembloroso. Al parecer, el equivocado era él.

-¿E-Es que Alfred tenia razón?-trataba de zafarse pero no podía-Si me lastimas, lo lastimas a él.

Negando con la cabeza, los ojos violetas se le rajaron gracias a su sonrisa.

-Tu hermano no me interesa en la manera que lo haces tu, Matthew-aclaro seriamente.

Sin entenderlo, le pidió que lo dejara ir, asegurándole que no le diría a nadie de lo sucedido.

Nuevamente negó.

"Por favor…" murmuro, tratando de mantenerse en pie.

-Si te vas, me quedare solo de nuevo.

Matthew mostraba miedo, confusión y un mohín de tristeza. Se sentía indefenso, prisionero de su verdugo.

-De-Debo irme, Ivan…

Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas segundos antes de que el mayor lo arrojara al piso, de espaldas. Sus lentes salieron disparados, deslizándose a través de la cerámica pulida.

-¡I-Ivan!-gritó, más lloroso.

Las manos del ruso eran rápidas y hábiles, en unos minutos lo había despojado de sus prendas. Con la misma bufanda le amarro las muñecas por detrás, y a pesar de la suavidad de la tela, el nudo que tenía hecho era fuerte y esa posición, no era para nada ventajosa.

-No te iras, no me dejaras Matthew-le acariciaba la espalda y recorría con la mirada su cuerpo desnudo-Si te invite a que vinieras, es porque necesito que tú estés aquí, sólo tu…

La lengua húmeda paso por las piernas del canadiense, que no detuvo ni un momento el temblor y los gimoteos.

Sus caderas inclinadas tentaban al soviético, que rápidamente se desabrocho el pantalón, dejando caer el cinturón a un lado. Lo que Canadá temía que sucedería, iba a pasar.

"Serás uno con Rusia".

Apretó los ojos, desbordados de lágrimas y bramo del dolor, cuando la penetración forzada empezó. Era como si su cuerpo se partiera en dos.

El interior era estrecho pero siendo así de dificultoso, el entrar, sólo entusiasmaba más al ruso.

-Muy apretado…-pensó, aferrándose con las manos a sus caderas para, por fin, llegar a su fondo.

-Matthew, me lo has dejado difícil pero…-se echo hacia atrás, volviéndose a introducir-Ya esta.

Lo miro sobre su hombro, agitado y dejándole ver su llanto. Él también estaba erecto, y muy mojado. Con cada embestida de Ivan, sentía que rozaba el clímax.

La piel blanca canadiense ya tenia marcas moradas, moretones evidenciando los golpes y la violencia que le proporcionaba el ojivioleta. A pesar del sufrimiento, simplemente, le gustaba.

No solamente a él, Ivan podía sentir el desgarro de ese interior tan pequeño, él solo sabia del placer de aquella sensación.

"¿Ves Matthew? Somos uno y se siente bien ¿Dah?" debido a sus gemidos pausados, podía hablar con facilidad pero faltaba algo; tomo el mismo cinto que se había sacado y le rodeo el cuello al joven, con éste. Mientras lo hacia, continuaba penetrándolo de esa forma tan brusca y rápida.

"Aaahh…" los ojos claros del chico se sobresaltaron cuando el cinturón fue tirado.

Lo estaba ahorcando, al menos eso pretendía porque Rusia era cuidadoso, sabía los límites que debía imponerse.

Con o sin límites, Matthew estaba más excitado que antes. Hilos de saliva salían de su boca y su lengua afuera le permitía jadear mejor.

Ivan echo su cuerpo encima, casi aplastándolo, sin soltar del cuero. Tiraba de éste cada vez que tocaba el fondo de Matthew. No aguantaría mucho más.

Dio un último tironeo al eyacular dentro, produciendo que su "victima" hiciera lo mismo.

Soltó un quejido seco al sentir el líquido tibio desbordando de su cuerpo exhausto. La presión alrededor de su cuello había desparecido, permitiéndole toser, aun así, todavía tenia sobre él a Rusia.

* * *

_No me peguen (?) Ya casi termina XDU_


	4. Cariño

_Ultima parte._

* * *

_Cariño._

Apartándose despacio, trago saliva al ver como había manchado el piso con sus propios fluidos. No tenía el valor para voltearse y mirarlo pero no tuvo que hacer nada ya que los brazos del ruso le rodearon el cuerpo

-Lo siento, no fue la mejor manera…-le susurro al oído.

La piel de Canadá se erizo ante esto; no sabia que hacer. Llevo una mano, tocándose el cuello.

-Si te quedas a mi lado, no volveré a hacerlo…-apoyo la frente en la espalda del chico-Por favor, quédate…

-¿Qué… es lo que buscas, Ivan…?-musitó débilmente.

"Amor".

Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos nuevamente, sus manos buscaron a las del ruso y, una vez encontradas, las agarro. Agacho la mirada, dejando correr el llanto.

-Esto no tiene que ver con Alfred…-le beso el cuello, apartando con la nariz los cabellos dorados-Todo tiene que ver contigo, entiéndelo Matthew-le limpió las lágrimas.

No podía buscar un motivo porque no lo encontraría, tan sólo le pedía que estuviera junto a él ¿Qué podía hacer?

_"Rusia no es bueno es raro y quizás… quiera hacerte daño"_ recordó las palabras de Alfred.

-No, no es malo… tan solo… esta es su forma de demostrar su cariño…-pensó, un poco mas calmado. Con suspiros largos, sus latidos se tranquilizaban. Se dio vuelta, teniéndolo cara a cara.

Sonriendo, lo tapo con la camisa que le había quitado, volviéndolo a acercar, apegándolo. Matthew era muy pequeño al lado de él y no solamente eso, era como lo había imaginado; amable, paciente, adorable, en síntesis: todo lo que necesitaba. Así se dio cuenta que debía protegerlo pero ¿Cómo lo haría?

Luego de esa noche, ninguno volvió a estar solo, ninguno se alejo del otro. Porque si Matthew no iba a verlo, Ivan iba hacia él.

Un lazo se había formado, la necesidad de estar juntos y saber que a pesar de todo; a pesar de las lágrimas, a pesar de los golpes, a pesar del dolor, no podrían separarse porque los momentos que comenzaban a transcurrir y los que vendrían, traerían calidez y amor en sus corazones totalmente opuestos.

Quizás, era una extraña manera de entender el amor, y jugar con éste, pero era la manera que habían decidido conocer y continuar. Un equilibrio perfecto.

* * *

_Ya esta :'DDDD Fue corto, no ando con tiempo y lo hice asi nomas D': Lo siento  
_

_-huye antes de que la insulten (?)-_


End file.
